Foreshadow
by Athenian Gemini
Summary: When an encounter with an amateur bank robber sends Wally and Artemis seven years into the future, the pair get an slightly eerie look at what is in store for their team. (Basically I'm taking Season 1 Artemis and Wally and putting them in Season 3 just for fun. Rating might go up.)
1. Prologue

Wally hated magic. He hated it more than brussel sprouts and history class combined, particularly when it was aimed at him. The evening had started out well, he'd been blowing off steam with Robin and M'gann busting some muggers and other petty criminals between getting samples from every ice cream parlor in Happy Harbour. He was having a good time, even if M'gann had invited Artemis to tag along.

And then things got a little more interesting. Following the sound of screaming alarms back to a bank, they discovered a large chunk of wall appeared to have just vanished into thin air.

"Magic?" M'gann guessed, visually scanning the hole.

"That's likely." Robin confirmed, looking closely to compensate for the dying light, "Look at the edges, this wasn't cut or blown up and there's no debris."

Wally couldn't help a slight scoff, causing Artemis to glance at him. He knew she shared his distrust and borderline disbelief in the mystic arts, but he scowled in return to her look, "What?"

"Nothing!" She shot back defensively, following Robin and M'gann as they cautiously stepped through the hole in the side of the building.

Maybe that was a little uncalled for, but his feelings about Artemis had been all muddled up since a certain training exercise gone wrong had forced them all to witness her death and he was trying really hard to find her as annoying as he had before. And _that_ was annoying. After all, it wasn't like she'd really done anything to endear herself to him beyond being a decent teammate and a pretty good archer and, well, actually fairly easy on the eyes...

"KF look out!" Wally was pulled out of his thoughts by Robin's voice as what appeared to be a teenage girl in a ski mask came barreling out of the bank with his friends hot on her heels.

Jumping into action, he sped around in front of her to cut her off, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

The girl didn't look particularly worried even with Artemis sneaking around her left side, in fact she was smirking at him, which he found a little unsettling. She had to know she was in trouble. Raising her hand, the girl pointed at him, "te visurum."

What happened next happened very fast, even for him. A bright light shot out of the girl's hand, hurtling towards his chest. Someone yelled his name. Something big and green hit him _hard_ in the side. And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

When Wally woke it was dark, his head was throbbing where he assumed it had connected with the pavement and something… someone was laying on his stomach. Groaning, he started to push himself up into a sitting position, glancing down at Artemis. Frowning, he shook her shoulder, "Hey, wake up."

Artemis gave an annoyed and slightly pained moan that frankly he didn't blame her for, wrinkling up her nose as she blinked up at him. After a second her brain seemed to register what her eyes were seeing and she scrambled out of his lap, "What the hell, Wally!"

"What the hell, Wally? You were the one cuddling up to me!" He shot back, jumping to his feet, a move he immediately regretted as his head throbbed.

"How long have we been laying here?" She wondered aloud, ignoring him in favor of examining their surroundings. "It's dark."

"Can't be that long, my head hasn't healed yet." He pointed out, rubbing the offending spot, "Where are Rob and Miss M?"

Frowning, Artemis activated her coms link, "Artemis to Robin, come in. I'm just getting static, you?"

He checked his own coms, getting nothing but crackling in return, "Same. What is going on?"

"That girl!" Artemis remembered, "She was using magic! Maybe she took them or… or maybe she sent us somewhere?"

"What, like two hours in the future? Real scary." He scoffed dismissively.

"I don't know, maybe?" She rolled her eyes, giving the damp alley a once over. "Hey, when was the last time it rained?"

Wally thought for a minute, "Uh, it's been, like, a week, why?"

"The ground is wet."

"Great, so it rained while we were out. Good job, Batman."

"We're dry."

He paused, she was right, beyond the damp patches where his uniform had touched the ground, his clothes and hair were dry. He was about to comment when a red and black shadow caught his eye moving across the rooftop above.

"Robin!" He announced, zipping up to the roof, ignoring Artemis' cries of "wait for me", and cut the younger boy off, "Hey, Rob, what happened? Did you catch the…"

He trailed off, taking in the boy in front of him. He was wearing a Robin costume, alright, but with a pretty serious looking design update and the face underneath was definitely not Dick Grayson. Behind him, Artemis pulled herself up onto the roof, scowling, "Thanks for waiting for me, Kid Jerk… whoa."

The boy in the Robin suit had looked shocked to see Wally, but with the addition of Artemis, he now looked downright confused. "What the hell…"

"You can say that again!" Artemis crossed her arms, "Who the heck are you?"

"Artemis, it's Robin. I thought you retired that costume after…" The boy side eyed Wally and something seemed to dawn on him. He tapped his coms set, "Robin to Miss Martian, … Hey, Miss Martian, you are not going to believe who I just found in Happy Harbour."


End file.
